Pillow Fight!
by pancoon-chan and panda
Summary: Once again, the evils of sleep overs. especially ones with only girls. and especially especially ones that involve kankuro. how could this night get any worse ask the pillow...


**Pillow Fight!**

_**Pancoon-chan: konichiwa!**_

_**Temari: Hi?**_

_**Kankuro: Yo…**_

_**PC: Fan-girl! Mr. kitty-ears! Hi Hi!!!!**_

_**Kankuro: don't call me that! Damn writer…**_

_**PC: OK then doll-boy!**_

_**Kankuro: ahhhr!! I'm gonna get you!!!**_

_**PC: short temper today, eh make-up-man?**_

_**Kankuro: Fuck you! It's not make up damnit!**_

_**PC: hey, I'm just trying to make a joke, so fuck off! It's not my fault you're an easy target for insults! God! The nerve off people today…**_

**_Temari: well… I have a feeling this is going to take a while so… Read the god damn story already! Oo_**

Kankuro was alone. Again. Like he was at all of temari's sleepovers. Because she only invited girls. He scowled. I guess the paint and hat turn the girls of, he thought to himself, then he heard temari shout "the guys are here!" he started. Guys. Guys? Guys! He wasn't going to be alone again after all! He rushed downstairs, only to find the scene unfolding before him even more to his dismay. He watched as ino, sakura, tenten, and Hinata were surrounded by the mass of boys streaming into the house ('boys' meaning: shino, kiba, shikamaru, chouji, neji, lee, and naruto. Even when he was in a room filled with other guys, kankuro was still alone. He hated being 14. He went upstairs and promptly fell asleep.

An hour later, he was woken with a start by high pitched shrieking and the sounds of people being beaten with something soft and fluffy. One horrible thought came to mind. _Pillow Fight!_ Uh-oh. He was in for it now. Better go downstairs and face the music now, before I'm dragged out of my room, he thought glumly. Oh the joy. He walked slowly down the stairs towards the source of the commotion. "kankuro! Good, we don't have to drag you out of your room like last time!" cried temari. The guys started to giggle. Kankuro turned red. "Hey, if im going in, your coming in with me!" cried kankuro and handed them all pillows. "Now way in hell am I going to have a pillow fight" said neji. "Oh yes you are!" cried temari excitedly, and dragged him into the rotating mass of flying feathers. Kankuro smirked and joined everyone in batting at each other with fluffy pillows, for fear of what his sister might do to him if he refused.

It was eleven o'clock, and everyone was exhausted and it was time to hit the hay, as temari put it. She paired everyone up in threes. Two boys for each girl, besides temari, but there was an uneven number, and nobody wanted to sleep in the same room as the maniac doll-boy. Of course. He was faced to be the only one who slept alone. Damn temari. Damn them all! If they didn't like him than that was their loss, he consoled himself. As all the other lights went off, kankuro sighed and followed suit.

Temari had tears streaming down her reddened face. She couldn't hold it in any longer! She had to laugh! She just had to! It was too funny! But then again, she couldn't risk waking her brother up. She looked at everyone around her and found that they were in the same predicament as her, then she looked back down at kankuro. He was lying on his bed, clutching his pillow. He was making odd noises and occasionally mumbling things like "oh sasuke, how I love you so!" and other things of that nature. But that wasn't the best part. The best part was that every time he said something he would go into a deep, long, passionate kiss with his pillow! At the thought of this temari couldn't hold it in any longer. She roared with laughter. She cackled so hard that she fell on the floor. She quickly followed by the house's other occupants. Kankuro woke up with a start and screamed. "What the hell are you doing in my room!" he roared. "Watching you-hahahahha! - confessing your lo-hnhnhnhhahahaha!-love for sasuke and mak- eheheehahahnhnh – making out with your pillow!" she screamed through fits of laughter. Kankuro looked horrified. "What?!?!?!?!?!" "Don't make me say it again!" said temari, quieting down. "Well I didn't mean it!" kankuro cried, turning beet red. "I'm sure, kankuro. I'm sure." Temari grinned evilly. "If you really like sasuke that much, then you should tell him how you feel!" said naruto, clueless as ever. "isn't it time for you to be going now?" asked kankuro. "Damn! Your right! Oh well, see you later, tem!" said tenten as they walked out. "hey temari?" "yeah?" "I hate you!!!" screamed kankuro. He tackled his sister. "I'm gonna kill you!" he hissed. At that moment, Gaara walked in here. "did I miss something?" he asked in his bored tone. "ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeah, I'd say you missed something."


End file.
